1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press section for dewatering a paper, cardboard, tissue or other fibrous material web with at least three nips, whereby, in addition to the fibrous material web, at least one endlessly circulating dewatering belt for receiving the squeezed out water is guided through the nip, and at least one press roll involved in the formation of a nip features a smooth surface and comes into contact with the fibrous material web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Presses with three nips are known, whereby the first two are usually embodied in an extended manner in the interest of a high dewatering capacity and are double-felted, and the last nip is single-felted. A high degree of smoothness also results in addition to a good and gentle dewatering. The smoothness essentially results from the contact of the fibrous material web with a smooth press roll in the last nip. However, a marked two-sidedness with regard to the smoothness hereby results, which in the following glazing device of the paper machine can be compensated for only inadequately or at the expense of the controllability of other properties of the fibrous material web, such as, e.g., the calender blackening.